Wine Wars: Coronata
/ 525 |Level = 37 |Next = Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina or Wine Wars: Belgaard |Previous = Wine Wars: Belgaard |Enemies = Archespores Rock trolls Bandits}} Wine Wars: Coronata is a secondary quest in the and is given at the same time as Wine Wars: Vermentino. Both can be completed before turning them in. Walkthrough This quest is given if Geralt agrees to help out Liam right after the first part of Wine Wars: Belgaard, where he sees Liam and his competitor, Matilda, arguing over who gets Belgaard. After agreeing to help Liam, you're given 5 tasks to complete. The nearest one is just a short ride northeast of Plegmund's Bridge and is a vineyard infestation. More specifically, it's infested with a couple archespores. Kill them, then destroy the nest (the giant purple patch) to finish this task. The next nearest task will most likely be a guarded treasure area northeast of Coronata Vineyard. Like the first area, this one is also infested with archespores. Once they're dead, examine the bodies, one of which has Orders on elegant stationery. Read it to see someone is trying to sabotage Liam's vineyard. This will also open the option to investigate Matilda's vineyard, Vermentino, for answers. Or, you can simply ignore it and continue on. The third task is an abandoned site in Forest Herbarium that's just southeast of Coronata and guarded over by, you guessed it, another archespore. When it's killed, Geralt will automatically meditate and time will pass (like for every abandoned site). Afterwards, you can head over to the cart of dead bodies to find a note by Liam. The fourth task is up the road from Dun Tynne Crossroads, at a bridge, Pittapatte River Crossing. This time, it's not archespores but rabid rock trolls. Note that on the body there is a note that will start a treasure hunt quest, Coin Doesn't Stink. The final task is to rescue the herbalist that's in a cave north-northeast of the Trading Post. There are 2 different entrances, so take whichever one and you'll soon find 3 bandits that will attack on sight. After dealing with them, the herbalist will ask if you want to escort her back to the vineyard, but you can choose to stay with no repercussions. If you do stay, you can loot the area, including one of the bodies to find the dirtied letter. After completing all 5 tasks, you can either head right back to Plegmund's Bridge or, if you read the orders on elegant stationery and haven't done Matilda's quest, go do Wine Wars: Vermentino. Note that, if you don't complete hers before turning in Liam's, you can still collect a reward from her after finishing, but you'll miss out on an interesting ending to the second part of Wine Wars: Belgaard. Journal entry :Wine is important - this we all know. Yet in Toussaint wine is sacred. When Geralt found himself embroiled in a dispute between two great winemaking families, represented by Matilda Vermentino and Liam de Coronata, he knew he was treading on shaky ground... Nonetheless, he took a side, resolving to help Liam deal with the problems at his vineyard. :Luckily, Geralt had faced and handily overcome far greater adversity in the past. So he easily solved the troubles plaguing Coronata. He then headed off to find Liam, expecting gratitude and a sizeable purse. :If Geralt only helps Liam get Belgaard: ::The witcher's efforts paid off handsomely for Liam. The ducal clerk had come to consider Coronata's owner a trustworthy steward, one who would in turn take good care of Belggard. :If Geralt helped him only after helping Matilda get Belgaard: ::The witcher's aid had come too late, and Liam de Coronata lost his chance to take control of Belgaard. Nonetheless, he proved an upstanding man, paying the reward he had promised in full. :If Geralt ends the feud between Liam and Matilda: ::The circumstances changed as quickly as a wildfire might dash through a vineyard in a drought. Geralt soon discovered that a third party was behind the problems at Coronata and Vermentino. He shared this news with the vineyards' owners. Prodded by the ducal clerk, they accepted their continuing feud made little sense and agreed to form a consortium. :If Geralt helps both before completing Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina: ::Yet Liam was not alone in requiring the witcher's aid. When Matilda Vermentino approached him for help, Geralt could not bring himself to turn her down. Surprisingly, once the two vineyards' problems had been resolved, Matilda and Liam decided to form a consortium to conquer all their competitors on the Toussaint wine market. Objectives * Deal with all the problems at the Coronata Vineyard. 0/5 * Optional Read the note you found at Coronata. * Inform Liam that you've resolved all his problems and help him take control of Belgaard. * Without investigating Vermentino's problems, let Liam take over Belgaard, or continue investigating and deal with Matilda's problems. Category:Blood and Wine quests